


Идеальная подружка

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, autobondage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: — Что это? — спросила Эрин, вертя в руках хитроумное приспособление.





	Идеальная подружка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533322) by [cicak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/pseuds/cicak). 



Наступил июль, и аномальная жара накрыла Нью-Йорк.

Летом в Нью-Йорке всегда настолько жарко, влажно и мерзко, что количество грязи на улицах можно оценить в одиннадцать по десятибалльной шкале. Четыре века неудачных решений и отсутствия законов о защите окружающей среды словно лично закупоривают все кожные поры. 

Эрин жила здесь уже достаточно долго, но такого на ее памяти еще не было. Словно в этом году сам дьявол умудрился найти новую настройку в погодном механизме и вычерпал со дна реки еще липкой мокрой грязи, теперь прилипшей к ней самой.

После первых нескольких дней охоты на воображаемых призраков вместо обычных, включая три не связанных между собой вызова на самопроизвольные возгорания в небоскребе (выяснилось, что во всем виноват неудачный дизайн), они как владелицы бизнеса приняли ответственное решение и отключили телефон до окончания жары.

— У-у-у, жарища! — простонала Эбби. Она лежала под вентилятором, а голос ее дребезжал, словно у пришельца из малобюджетного фильма, требующего встречи с главой государства. Судя по последовавшему далее хихиканью, Эбби сделала это специально.

— Очень жарко, — согласилась Эрин. Она распласталась на чудесно-холодном бетонном полу, недовольная тем, что существовала в трех измерениях. Всегда оставался какой-то участок, который не охлаждался и поэтому потел за все остальное тело. Сейчас она лежала лицом вниз, но майка на спине промокла от пота. Лифчик Эрин сняла уже очень давно. — Хочу сэндвич из бетона, неужели я так много прошу? Или морозильник. Или полярный циклон. Да что угодно! Я отдала бы солнцу что угодно, только бы оно прекратило.

Раздался крик, а затем появилась Пэтти, в ярости от неудачной попытки как следует отмокнуть в душе:

— Как это кончилась холодная вода? Это вообще возможно? Весь этот город одержим, я клянусь!

— Не ругайся, — лениво ответила Эрин. — Иди лучше ко мне на пол, он такой приятный. Приятный холодный бетон, который никогда не закончится.

— Преклонись передо мной! Принеси мне мороженое! — нараспев произнесла Эбби в вентилятор, очевидно, не слушая никого вокруг. Руки ее были раскинуты в стороны.

— Сама возьмешь, — сказала Эрин, переворачиваясь и вздыхая, когда ее спина коснулась пола. — О да, отлично!

— Кевин! — заорала Эбби в вентилятор. — Мне нужно мороженое!

— А где оно? Не вижу! — отозвался тот.

— В морозилке!

— А, точно. Я там не смотрел.

Он появился, неся в руках две пинты дешевого ванильного мороженого, и Эрин едва удержалась, чтобы не наорать за очередную покупку низкокалорийной дряни. Вместо этого она прищурилась, глядя на него, и задумалась, можно ли пропотеть до галлюцинаций:

— На тебе что, шерстяная безрукавка? В такую погоду?

Он пожал плечами.

— Дома в июле все так одеваются. Июль у нас холодный месяц, так что когда я перебрался сюда, то взял одежду на все сезоны.

Он выглядел настолько довольным собой, что ей захотелось выдать ему наклейку за оригинальность, но для проявлений доброты было слишком жарко.

— Ладно, если вдруг вздумаешь вырубиться, пожалуйста, падай на диван. Договорились? — с издевкой сказала она, провела трубочкой мороженого по телу и застонала от удовольствия.

— Надо сходить за Хольцман, — в конце концов произнесла Эбби. — Она там умрет об обезвоживания рядом с реактором, тем более что вода пропала.

Никто не шевельнулся.

— В прошлый раз я ходила, — отозвалась Пэтти. — И до сих пор не пришла в себя. Я никогда не стану прежней.

— Я пойду. Все равно нужно кое-что у нее спросить, — сказала Эрин.

В лаборатории Хольцман наверху было настолько жарко, что Эрин захотелось немедленно развернуться, бросить все и запечатать это место, однако какое-то шевеление говорило о том, что Хольц еще жива. Возможно.

Эрин продвигалась мимо куч странного полузаконного хлама, пока не обнаружила Хольцман в центре завихрений воздушных потоков от вентиляторов. Словно верховная жрица киберпанка, творящая мессу при помощи технологий, она стояла там в одном нижнем белье, практичном и оттого сексуальном, и Эрин захотелось ворваться в этот круг, чтобы до нее дотронуться.

Что она и сделала. Хольц понравилось, как и всегда. Она отдавалась поцелуям всем телом, вкладывала душу, и обычно, в девяносто девяти процентах случаев, Эрин распалялась еще сильнее от того, что Хольц так это нравилось. Настоящий контур обратной связи из сексуального желания и отличной совместимости.

Но на этот раз, когда Эрин положила руки на бедра Хольц и просунула большие пальцы под резинку трусов, ее ладони просто обожгло: кожа была настолько сухой и теплой, что практически горела, и Эрин захотелось вызвать огонь при помощи трения. Ей это нравилось, нравилось очень сильно, и она бы тоже загорелась — если бы не ощущала себя физически отталкивающей после дней беспощадного потения и некомфортного лежания на жестком полу.

После прикосновения Хольцман Эрин почувствовала себя нефтяным пятном. Ужасно потной, но не как после секс-марафона, а словно она расплавилась и превратилась в лужицу.

— Хватит. Не надо, слишком горячо, — отшатнулась она от Хольц.

— Да, крошка, горячо как долбаное солнце, — пробормотала та в ответ, не уловив смысл.

— Нет. Прекрати. Я не могу, — твердо сказала Эрин. Хольцман убрала руки, отступила назад и подняла ладони. Она выглядела неуверенной и несчастной, струйки пота стекали по лицу. 

— Прости, прости, — произнесла Эрин. — Мне просто так противно. Я не могу помыться — Пэтти говорит, холодная вода исчезла. Весь настрой пропадает, когда из меня вылезают накопленные за всю жизнь шлаки.

Хольц развернулась и принялась рыться в хламе.

— Ладно. Я справлюсь. Я смогу разобраться.

Эрин нахмурилась:

— Разобраться? Хорошо. Только, пожалуйста, не надо взрывать солнце. И не спорь! Я знаю, что ты можешь. Ты проговорилась во сне.

***

На следующий день жара и не думала спадать, а бетон, на который полагалась Эрин, очень быстро нагрелся. Пэтти и Эбби отправились в похоронное бюро дядюшки Пэтти, где им пообещали час в холодильнике для трупов, если они сядут за руль катафалков. Эрин они тоже звали с собой, но даже столь дивная прохлада не могла заставить ее одеться.

Она дремала, положив голову на забытую Кевином безрукавку, когда что-то шлепнулось ей на живот. Ухмыляющаяся Хольц присела на корточки рядом.

— Что это? — спросила Эрин, вертя в руках хитроумное приспособление, внешне похожее на черную воронку с силиконовыми отростками внутри и приятно холодное наощупь. 

— Кулилингус 3000. Двенадцати режимов нет, зато гарантированно охладит твои мозги.

Эрин села и постаралась его разглядеть.

— Ты сделала мне охлаждающую секс-игрушку?

Хольц нацелила на нее сложенные пистолетом пальцы.

— Сама запрограммировала и все такое.

Эрин принялась рассматривать Кулилингус 3000 со всех сторон. Он не был похож на какую-либо секс-игрушку, виденную ею ранее, и в то же время не вызывал желания отбросить его подальше. Выглядел даже симпатично, если про резину и силикон вообще можно так сказать.

— Крутейшая штука из всех, что ты когда-либо делала для меня. Включая оружие, кстати.

— То есть, ты собираешься попробовать? — Хольц подняла брови. — Если уж я не могу сама до тебя дотронуться, то должна хотя бы посмотреть.

— И насколько оно радиоактивно? — Эрин искоса глянула на нее, впрочем, одновременно стаскивая штаны.

Кулилингус 3000 легко заполнил ее вагину, подошел столь удачно, что она могла даже отпустить руки, если бы захотела. Внизу оказалась кнопка, и Эрин охнула, нажав на нее.

— Это…? — выдавила она.

— Я? Ага. Запрограммировала его, ну, ты понимаешь. Учла все, что тебе нравится. Словно я сама между твоих ног, с кусочком льда на кончике языка.

Просто невероятно! Лучшее, что случилось с Эрин с начала жары, и уж точно с тех пор, как у них кончилось вкусное мороженое. Каждый толчок был совершенен — движения псевдоязычка при идеальной степени давления возбуждали все сильнее и сильнее, заставляли течь все больше, пока все ее комплексы не перестали существовать. А еще жесткие края, и боже, эти пальчики — как, блядь, она вообще такое сотворила? — двигались внутри и давили, и Эрин кончила почти неистово, крепко ухватившись за Хольц, скрестив лодыжки и сжимая игрушку, которая охлаждала внутри до тех пор, пока сотрясения не перешли в мурашки. 

Она прогнулась к холодному бетонному полу, все еще держа Хольцман за руки и слегка подергиваясь. 

— А еще я смогла починить водопровод, — с ноткой удовлетворения сказала Хольц.

— О Боже. — Эрин словно получила очередной оргазм от одной мысли о душе. — Я так тебя люблю.

***

Следующим утром жарища закончилась на удивление впечатляющей грозой, и затем город от странной, аномальной адской жары возвратился к обычному бешеному уровню влажности и едва приятной температуре. Они вернулись в работе, а Эрин и Хольцман еще и к обычному сексу по расписанию — они занимались им после охоты на призраков. Все началось с отмечания победы над кем-то особо опасным и редким, включало в себя текилу, еду на заказ и яростные поцелуи. Это было вполне нормальным и объяснимым, ведь моменты озарений — лучшие афродизиаки для ученых. Другие разы вышли даже интереснее. Например, когда они вернулись с самого ужасного вызова, который только можно было представить, после жесткой драки, которая их буквально выпотрошила. Эбби тогда вывихнула лодыжку, все четыре колеса машины спустили, а они сами были покрыты эктоплазмой с ног до головы, так что никакой таксист не согласился везти их домой, и им, измученным, пришлось идти через весь город пешком. По возвращению Эрин не думала ни минуты — просто ворвалась в душ к Хольц, прижала ее к холодному кафелю и целовала до тех пор, пока вода не смыла с них мерзкую, скользкую субстанцию, пока Хольц не обхватила ее ногами и они не прижались друг к другу. Было так хорошо, недостаточно, чтобы кончить, но все равно по-своему прекрасно. Идеальный уровень возбуждения, превративший всю ее кожу в проводник к пульсирующему клитору. Они обе смертельно устали, но секс все равно оказался одним из лучших в жизни Эрин.

Через некоторое время они спали вместе. Просто спали в холодном, неотапливаемом здании пожарной части, прижавшись друг к другу. Когда Эрин отвергла сделанный для нее нагреватель кровати на атомной энергии, Хольцман ответила «почему бы тебе просто не залезть сюда ко мне?», и вот они уже были вместе. Эрин привыкла просыпаться и чувствовать, как Хольц рисует уравнения на спине, узнавала выведенную языком по клитору формулу Брейта — Вигнера и даже не удивлялась кусочкам металла в постели. Встречаться с Джиллиан Хольцман оказалось легко, хотя Эрин никогда и не думала, что может быть с кем-то в таком смысле.

Ну и секс был очень хорош. Затейливый, но что еще следовало ожидать, когда ты встречаешься с очень изобретательным инженером, который каждый день нарушает законы физики и считает твое тело самым лучшим исходным материалом, когда-либо попадавшим в ее руки?

И Эрин это нравилось. Нравилось, когда ее удерживают и, со всем уважением к научному методу, ставят эксперименты, много раз повторяя каждый, чтобы собрать достоверные данные. 

Как-то вечером Эрин была завернута как крендель — Хольц выискала в интернете что-то вроде автобондажа, и это было безумно приятно. Они прижимались друг к другу и все было почти идеально, почти как в тот раз в душе, но непрямой стимуляции сейчас явно недоставало, она лишь сводила с ума. Эрин была возбуждена до боли, но никакого облегчения не предвиделось.

— Боже, еще чуть-чуть, — тяжело выдохнула она, — просто дотронься разок, и я сразу кончу. Обещаю.

— У меня не три руки! — проворчала Хольц откуда-то из области коленок и тут же умолкла. — Гм, — произнесла она, затем двинулась так, что они расцепились, и тут же прижала большой палец к клитору Эрин. Та и в самом деле кончила. Невозможно было не заметить. Вероятно, весь округ услышал.

Неделю спустя они повторили ту позу. Эрин была уже на грани и умоляла, и вдруг прямо в нужном месте появилась еще одна рука, которая поглаживала клитор, впрочем, недостаточно чтобы кончить. На этот раз Хольц разразилась ликующим смехом, обычно означавшим, что ее изобретение, вопреки опасениям, не взорвалось.

— Что это? — проскрипела Эрин, настолько близкая к оргазму, что даже не понимала, по-английски ли она говорит.

— Моя третья рука! — с ликованием ответила Хольц. — Я поняла, что забыла правильно рассчитать нужный уровень стимуляции и что это все не работает, пока не надавить прямо на клитор, так что собрала все вместе. Но батарейка там так себе, так что готова ли ты к финалу?

Эрин перестала чувствовать отголоски оргазма где-то через неделю, что, вообще говоря, было попросту невозможно. Но она недавно научилась принимать гораздо более невероятные вещи, чем необыкновенный секс, так что решила принять вызов и наслаждаться этим.

***

Было и другое, маленькие подарки для секса, которые очень быстро перестали влезать в один ящик и заполнили целый комод. Эрин очень удивилась, когда Хольц сняла с нее мерки. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнула, — подмигнула Хольц. — Хотя я все равно предпочитаю быть сверху, так что ты уж постарайся недельку поработать над прессом в спортзале.

Они испробовали семь вариантов креплений для страпона, пока Хольц не провозгласила последнее идеальным и сделала такое же для себя. Затем она оттрахала Эрин ярко-лиловым дилдо, их верным помощником. После Эрин слушала планы Хольман по улучшению девайса: та подумывала добавить какие-то дополнительные отростки, чтобы все это было еще больше похоже на тентакли.

***

— Сделала тебе подарок, — произнесла Хольц, роняя что-то ей на колени. Эрин в этот момент пыталась нагнать научные публикации, по которым успела соскучиться с момента увольнения. — С днем рождения!

— Мой день рождения только в марте. Что это?

— Сюрприиииз, — коварно сказала Хольцман. 

Окей, точно что-то для секса. Носимая секс-игрушка. Отлично.

— Пошли в постель, — прохрипела Хольц. 

Эрин послушалась, разделась и упала на кучу подушек. Стопка журналов осталась позабытой в угоду кое-чему гораздо более интересному.

Хольц стащила спортивки, и…

— Что, ради всего святого, это такое? — спросила Эрин наполовину потрясенно, наполовину восхищенно.

— Они все крутые, да? Я тут подумала… представь, что мы можем использовать их всех одновременно, тогда… — Она указала вниз обеими руками. — Я назвала ее «идеальная подружка».

Эрин натянула очки, чтобы получше разглядеть. Кулилингус 3000 и отходящие от него проводки к дилдо с тентаклями и третьей руке, все держится на удобной системе ремешков.

Хольцман держала под мышкой ободок, слегка похожий на корону из микросхем. Он выглядел младшей версией шлема для управления при помощи мыслей, который был на Эбби месяцы назад, когда Эрин впервые очутилась в их лаборатории.

Хольц заговорила вновь, прилаживая ободок к голове:

— Я уже давненько подумывала: может, попробуем их всех одновременно? Ну и еще модульные технологии сейчас популярны, так что я тоже решила их испытать. Предпочитаешь руку или член?

— Руку, — от одной мысли об этом во рту у Эрин пересохло.

— Отлично. Я надеялась, что ты выберешь ее.

Они пробовали фистинг раньше, но ничего толком не получилось. Руки Хольц были замечательными, но, к сожалению, не сгибались нужным образом. Она не могла просунуть ладонь достаточно далеко, так что они оставили попытки. Пяти пальцев было вполне достаточно, но ох, как же Эрин хотела, чтобы кулак раскрылся внутри, и они так символично дотянулись везде.

— Ободок позволяет использовать руку как мою собственную, — сказала Хольц. — О, как думаешь, тебе понравится, если я буду трахать тебя кулаком и одновременно дилдо будет трахать меня? Торопиться не надо, но я очень даже за. Расширяем горизонты и все такое.

— Р-р-г-х, — Эрин отбросила очки в сторону. — Иди ко мне сейчас же, хочу тебя поцеловать. Ты невероятная, как ты вообще существуешь? Я так тебя люблю.

Ушло некоторое время, чтобы разобраться со всем этим и заставить Кулилингус 3000 работать правильно. Температура третьей руки была идеальной, самую чуточку холоднее разгоряченной, перевозбужденной кожи Эрин.

— Теперь ты можешь заметить разницу со мной, — объяснила Хольц, вставляя три прекрасных креативных пальца в ее вагину и разводя их в стороны. Глаза Эрин закатились так сильно, что она спиной почувствовала давление.

Когда Эрин была готова, пальцы сменила третья рука. О, Эрин так хотела этого! Она почувствовала, как ладонь сжимается. Легкий толчок, и Эрин была готова закричать, но не издала ни звука, потому что была ошеломлена, потому что внутри двигался кулачок, а бедра ее девушки соприкасались с ее собственными. Сейчас ее выебет роборука, управляемая мыслями Хольц, которая одновременно будет оттрахана наилучшим для них обеих способом — все это, блядь, просто невообразимо!

Выражение лица Хольцман было сложным: очевидно, она сосредоточенно управляла своей короной.

— Сейчас включу дилдо, так что замри пока. Одно резкое движение, и оно отключится, как зарядка от ноутбука. Но ты не волнуйся.

Затем она обхватила Эрин, поцеловала ее и тут же низко заскулила — как и всегда, когда Эрин первый раз входила в нее, когда расслаблялась во время траха. Сила, с которой Хольц двигалась, могла показаться чрезмерной, но благодаря вычислениям системы резкие толчки превращались в превосходные, легкие движения. Искусственные костяшки пальцев нажимали на точку джи Эрин, и боже, английский язык для этого совершенно не приспособлен. Все было так чудесно, и Эрин ощущала, как отдельные части ее тела словно выходили онлайн: ногти пальцев ног, левый сосок, четвертый шейный позвонок. Крошечные оргазмы в странных местах, словно кулачок внутри собрал все удовольствие из нейронов и прогнал его по нервным волокнам к самому центру и обратно, пока она не схватила Хольцман за волосы и не закричала, требуя трахать ее сильнее, трахать кулаком, не заорала «да-да-да», когда Хольц целовала ее. Укусы, ласки, и вот Эрин сжалась, откинула голову и подумала, что у нее судороги, потому что не могла контролировать свое тело — настолько сильным был оргазм. Рука расслабилась, но продолжила массировать внутри, и Эрин вновь кончила, где-то далеко, в другой плоскости существования, слыша кряхтение, стоны и непристойные звуки ебли, управляемой разумом Хольцман в самой лучшей конфигурации удовольствия, которую только способен представить человек.

— Заставила тебя хорошенько пропотеть, — сказала Хольц, когда они лежали, перепачканные соками и окруженные составными частями идеальной подружки. Ремешки болтались на бедрах Хольцман, и засунутые между ними пальцы Эрин застряли.

— Да уж, — ответила Эрин тихим низким голосом, убирая кудряшку с ее лица. — Но знаешь, что? Я всегда была не против. По правде говоря, мой любимый способ потеть — пропотеть вместе с тобой.

Они снова умолкли, опустошенные и довольные, пальцы Эрин были нежно и интимно прижаты к губам Хольц 

— С днем рождения, — прошептала Хольцман. — В марте я тебе ничего не подарила. В основном потому, что не была с тобой знакома. Но если бы была, точно сделала бы что-то сногсшибательное. Даже лучше, чем это.

Кончиком пальца, медленно и аккуратно, Хольц написала что-то на ее бедре. Эрин сразу же поняла, что именно, улыбнулась и вслух произнесла то же самое.


End file.
